Esther Magdelene
'''"'In the Valley of Death, I fear no Evil."'' ' Esther Magdelene '''is an engineer and a miner who is working inside a ship called USG Lilith. She is a Christian. Her unit are searching for valuable resources in a planet Algo. Unlike the rest of her mining unit, Esther is immune to the hallucinations cause by a Marker. For mysterious reasons, a virus was unleashed and infected the corpses of the suicidal miners which are transported to the USG Lilith. The bodies are suppose to be sent to Mars for burial, instead Necromorphs appeared. The fanfiction story Dead Space: Zero is in a development. Personality and Traits ''"Unitology can kiss my ass. Altman be burned in Hell. God will punish the Earth Government. The Lord our True God be praise." ﻿Esther Magdelene is a tomboy Christian Catholic with a grudge against Unitology and the Earth Government. Long time ago, Christianity used to be the most popular religion on Earth. But when the Unitology appeared, Christianity is a number two religion. When Esther study the history and the sacrifices of the Unitology ever since she became a miner, her grudge deepens. She accuse the religion of "worshipping a deadly idol that will bring there downfall", refering to the Marker. Her family has a long history of violence against the Unitology. On Mars, there is a skirmish Holy war between Christians and Unitologists in an unknown year. Many Unitologists died while the Christians are only few. Esther's ancestors are known to burn many Unitology churches "in the name of God". It is unknown if the Earth Government is involve in the event. Esther does not seem to show any remorse or trust to Unitologists. When Esther is transfered to USG Lilith, she soon finds out there are some Unitologists and churches on board, angering her but stays cool. Crews who are Unitologists said that Esther is distant and silent as they try to befriend her. Since Esther is a devout Catholic, she brings a small Holy Bible and a rosary with her. She prays everyday to God. Esther strongly believes that Jesus Christ is her personal Savior, even saying she will be in Heaven if she dies. When there is an Necromorph Outbreak in the USG Lilith, Esther is one of the characters who remains calm and less insane and remains immune to the hallucinations of the Marker. She seems to be brave and caring, instead of being cold, as she tries to rescue many crews as possible. Even the Unitologists, if ordered. Like Isaac Clarke, Esther is an expert engineer, able to make her own RIG and she is in fact stronger than Isaac. Esther is strong enought to single handely tear a weaker Necromorph apart, and she might also do that to the advanced ones, possibley. Her prefered weapon is Plasma Saw and other weapons that are useful. Esther does not show any fear and seems to ignore the pains she recieve from a Brute. She is called Bad-Ass Christian Tomboy. She rarley smiles and talk. Appearance Esther has black crew cut hair and blue eyes. Her customized Scorpian RIG looks the familiar to Isaac's but with different color and more advanced. It has a small Christian Cross on the chest and the back and on its head (not shown in the image above). This RIG is different than any other RIGs and can heal Esther's health faster.﻿ Because she has a small breast, Esther's fellow crew and friends first thought she is a man when she is wearing her RIG. She wears it all the time, making her skin pale. Esther is taller than Isaac and more muscular (not shown in the image above). Trivia *﻿Esther's name and last name is a reference to the characters from the Bible. *Esther was well liked by some of the male crew. One of them, Fred Brennan who is a new friend, tried to spy on her when she was showering. He was caught later and develop a black eye from Esther. ﻿ Category:People Category:Fan Characters